deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyrosona vs Shadow
Is a what-if death battle. Description Two hedgehogs that are anti-heroes, that do what they want, when they want it. Will Cyrosona keep his "cool", or will Shadow "Heat" things up? Interlude Wiz: The anti-hero. They do what they want, when they want it, and will do whatever they can to get what they want. Boomstick: Well these two are serious when it comes to work. We have Cyrosona, the "Arctic Bullet" Wiz: And Shadow the Hedgehod, the Ultimate Life Form. Wiz: In this fight, we will allow both of them to have super forms. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Cyrosona (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DOmB22zgtwQ ) Wiz: Cyrosona used to be normal until one fateful night, he and his parents where stuck in a blizzard, which his parents died. BoomstickL He would have died too, but then a spirit came along, possessed him, and gave him complete control over cyrokenesis. Wiz: The spirit meant to kill Sonic, but Sonic managed to snap him out of it, and kill the spirit. He still has the powers to this day. Bppmstick: When he was offered a chance to join the freedom fighters, he declined saying he wanted to "Follow his own destiny" Wiz: When it comes to combat, Cyrosona is a powerhouse! Having complete control over ice, he can create many objects from thin air, usually knives. Boomstick: He has other moves like the Arctic Spin-Dash, which is similar to Sonic's, but it leaves a trail of ice when used, and touching this ice hurts you somehow. Wiz: He has a homing attack like Sonic, but his is much faster, but less powerful. He also has Everfreeze, where he summons hundreds of knives, and throws them all at his opponent. Boomstick: And my favorite move, the Sub-Zero Slam! (Cyrosona is een using the Sub-Zero Slam, freezing the entire area) \ Wiz: And finally, When he has all the emeralds, hew has access to his super form, Absolute Zero which he can fire ice blasts that freeze anything in a 3 mile radius, or can even freeze someone's soul. His form however, is slightly shorter than the others. Boomstick: Cyrosona is able to keep up with Sonic, easily bested silver, and froze an '''ENTIRE CITY IN ABOUT 2 SECONDS!'' Wiz: He however has his flaws. He is slightly weaker in attacking, and is very stiff, minded. He is smart, but he is very stiff. Boomstick: Either way, get him mad, and you might be "Chillin' around" (Cyrosona punches the ground and ice appears everywhere.) Shadow Wiz: Shadow the Hedgehog is a character with a very tragic past. Boomstick: No, really! He lost his friend, got manipulated, twice! Yea... He has a tough life..." Wiz Shadow is a powerhouse when it comes to combat, he can use chaos control, which can make him teleport, or control time, though its use can be very limited. Boomstick: He has chaos spear, and his chaos blade, which destroys everything around him. Wiz: His power over chaos control increases with each chaos emerald, when he gets all 7... Boomstick: He becomes Super Shadow! Which he gets a 1000% power boost, complete immunity to damage, and can move at light speed. Wiz: However, like all other super forms, it has a time limit. And without rings, it lasts less than a minute, which is a long time in a fight. Boomstick: You cannot be much more of a bad-ass than Shadow. Shadow: Chaos... BLAST! (He uses chaos blast) DEATH BATTLE! ~An open field in Mobius~ Cyrosona: Finally! (Snatches emerald) I got the final one! It's time... to KILL EGGMAN!!! (His ear twitches and he turns and sees shadow) Shadow: You should feel HORRIBLE! You froze a city just to kill EGGMAN? You're not even worth to be called a- (He sees and dodges a knife) Cyrosona: I do what I want, when I want. Anyone who gets in my way WILL BE DESTROYED!!! Shadow: HMPH! I guess I have no choice but to kill you then... (Gets in fighting stance) Cyrosona: I guess i must do the same to you then... (Gets in fighting stance) PREPARE TO DIE!(Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6KZ1AwBLFI ) FIGHT! Shadow starts to dash and charge a chaos spear at Cyrosona, who flips over shadow and kicks him into the wall and takes a knife and slashes him a few times then, uses an arctic spin-dash, breaking the wall and hitting shadow many times before kicking him away: Cyrosona: Is that all you got? (charges another arctic spin-dash) Shadow: NO YOU DONT! CHAOS... CONTROL! (He warps as Cyrosona uses the spin dash and gets knocked into a wall. Cyro quickly recovers and uses his homing attack on shadow, which hits this time. Cyrosona: This is too easy... EVERFREEZE (Cyrosona summons 100 knives and fires them at Shadow. He dodges most of them, but gets hit by 5 of them, and gets tired. Shadow: Do... you know... who YOU'RE FIGHTING? (He uses the chaos emeralds and goes Super Shadow) (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JG4yunUYG-Y ) Cyrosona: Sub-Zero SLAM! (He hits the ground and freezes the area around him) Now it's MY TURN! (He uses the emeralds and goes into Absolute Zero form) Shadow: How did you do that? There are on- Never MIND (Both Shadow And Cyrosona clash at each other many times, hitting each other with chaos spears and ice blasts. Shadow: Chaos... BLAST! (He fires the chaos blade while he hits shadow with the Sub-Zero Slam) Cyrosona Its time to- (Both he and Shadow's super form wears off. Perfect actually... Shadow: What do you mean? You lost your super form! How is that good!? Cyrosona: Good luck moving around in the current environment... (He quickly dashes on the ice while Shadow has trouble moving. He then slam-kicks Shadow to the floor) It's done! SUB-ZERO SLAM! (He jumps and slams into shadow, and a huge explosion of icy energy happens. When the explosion fades it is seen that Shadow has been frozen with blood scattered everywhere. Cyrosona: This is a token... a token of what happens IF YOU GET IN MY WAY!!!! KO! (Cyrosona throws a knife then makes the knife explode, exploding Shadow's dead body. Results Boomstick: Well that was brutal... Wiz: While shadow has more experience, he could not face the pure power that Cyrosona had, ;Boomstick ; :; However, what lead Cyrosona to win was when he used Sub-Zero Slam mid-fight, he made it harder for shadow to move around, while he could move freely. Wiz: and while shadow knew more about super forms, they could not hurt each other since they were both in that form. When the forms faded, The already ice-covered arena gave Cyrosona a chance to get in and finish him. Boomstick: I guess Shadow just chilled around too much..." Wiz: The winner is Cyrosona. Who would you be rooting for? Cyrosona Shadow Who do you think will win? Cyrosona Shadow Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music